Toad And the mystery of the missing N64
by Anthysama
Summary: Mostly, it's just a story about how Mario loses his N64, cause someone most probably stole it, so like Toad offers to find the culprit. It's my first fic, so be linient i think that's how you spell it with me.It's kinda a humor, I suppose.It depends on
1. Default Chapter

Toad!  
And the case of the missing N64 ( and game)  
  
Disclamer:  
Okie dokie, let's get this established first. Ok, I don't own Mario, Toad, Peach or any of the other Mario/Super Smash Brother characters, never did, yada yada yada. However, I DO own the popcorn that Luigi is popping,the napkins, and I own the t.v. RIGHT! Now on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
One day Kirby, Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, and the rest of the Super Smash Brothers team, were sitting around Mario's television playing their game. And Pikachu was winnning.  
  
Yoshi: Geez, Pikachu! That's the 10th time!  
Mario: Have you been practicing secretly?  
Pikachu: Pi chu!  
  
And while Pikachu was kicking everyone's butt, Link and Luigi were making popcorn (mmmmm, popcorn), Jigglypuff was complaining cause everybody was saying it wasn't her turn yet, and Ness was showing off with his yo-yo.  
  
Ness: See? I can walk the dog, go round the world, loop-de-loop, and the invisible man.  
He demonstrated. Then Link said,  
Link: That's probably only because you're a psycic freak who can control their yo-yoing.  
Luigi: Yeah.  
Ness was indignant. Or looked indignant from where I was.  
Ness: I am NOT! I mean, yes I am, but- oh nevermind!  
And Ness put his yo-yo away and walked outta the kitchen.  
Luigi: That Ness. He sure is something.  
Link: Yeah. I just don't know what.  
Luigi and Link laughed and walked back into the front room with the popcorn and some napkins.  
Luigi: Hey everyone! Popcorn!  
Yoshi: Alright! I'm so hungry, I could eat a bus load of popcorn!  
Pikachu: Pika Pika chu Pika pi Pikachu!  
Yoshi: Yeah, I know I ate 10 minutes ago at McDonalds but that was a really light lunch.  
Mmmmm. McDonalds.   
Kirby: You ordered 2 Big Extra Meals for cryin' out loud! That's a light lunch?!  
I agree with Kirby.  
Mario: Well, let'sa forget about it, eh? Let's get back to the game.  
Everybody: Yeah  
Jigglypuff ran for a controller, but Samus reached it before her.  
Samus: Oh no you don't, Jigglypuff! It's not your turn yet.  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly puff puff!  
Link: No it's not. Your tun is next.  
Jigglypuff: Jig Jiggly puff puff Jiggly!!  
Luigi: No, we did not say that last turn.  
Um..actually, yes you did. Oh well. Anyway, Jigglypuff was getting real frustrated and she was starting to puff up.  
Fox: N-now Jigglypuff! D-don't get all worked up!  
Kirby: Yeah. You know what happen's when you overeact.  
Well Jigglypuff was pretty much over the edge when she suddenly lost it! She started singing.  
Jigglypuff: Jigg-ally-puff! Jigga-lyyyyy-puff! Jigg-ally-puff! Jigg-ally-puff! Jigga-lyyyyyy-puff! Jigg-ally-puff! Jigga-lyyyyyyy!!  
Finished with her song, Jigglypuff stopped singing and calmed down. But then she opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was asleep! And she was mad! You've seen what happens on Pokemon when no one listens 2 her song. She bloated up, pulled out her marker, and proceeded to draw pictures all over everybody's faces. Then in a huff, she grabbed a controller, and played the game. 


	2. Part 2!!!

Part 2  
Toad takes the Case  
  
Writer's note: Hey all! Well, if you're here, thank a bunch for reading my fic! I really appreciate it! Um..like, I hope it was a nice begining ( did I spell that right?). I wrote this in Language Arts as a journal entry ( rather 10 or 12 journal entrys, considering we only have like 5 minutes 2 write). So if I get enough responses to the second part, I'll post the 3rd one, mmm-kay?  
Sorry to bother you with my babbling, onto the story!  
  
  
  
  
Well it was pretty late, around 7:00 when everybody woke up. Link woke up first. How'd I know what time it was? Well, Link pretty much yelled and woke everybody up, making me check my watch. How'd I know he woke up first? He yelled first. Pretty slick thinking, huh?  
  
Link: Hey everyone! Wake up!  
Mario: huh-? wazza-matter?  
  
Mario was tired. Ha.  
  
Link: Look at your faces!  
Luigi: What about our faces?  
Evryone but Link: Yeah, what about our faces?!  
Link: They've all got drawings all over them!  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
LOL. It was funny. Funny faces. Or so I'm guessing, being as everybody was yelling about the odd drawings on their faces. Heh. So everyone hurried to wipe the drawings off their faces. And then everyone was mad. I could tell by the tone of their voices. And a couple of choice words ( for shame, Mario!).  
  
Kirby: Well, there's only one person in this house capable of doing something like this.  
  
There was a very pregnant silence. A sweatdrop formed on Kirby's head. He sighed.  
  
Kirby: Come ON! You guys know this!   
  
Everybody thought for a moment. Then-  
  
Everybody: Jigglypuff!!  
  
And Jigglypuff chose that exact moment to come out of the kitchen from getting snacks. And everyone was glaring at her.  
  
Jigglypuff: Jig! Jiggly puff puff?  
Fox: Don't "hi, what's up guys" us!  
Yoshi: Yeah! Why'd you draw on us?  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly.  
Mario: Sorry doesn't cut it, Jigglypuff!  
  
Ya, so while everyone is getting mad at Jigglypuff, The Child Prodigy ( a.k.a. Ness) notices the Nintendo is not where it was ( which was on top of Mario's VCR). He does a double-take. The Nintendo wasn't there at all! ( DUM-DUM-DUUUMMMMMMM! Hehe. Had to do that.)  
  
Ness: Guys! The N64's gone!  
  
Everybody stopped talking ( and in a certain plummers case, cursing) at once and stared at Ness. Mario raised an eyebrow.  
  
Mario: Whaddya mean it's gone?  
Luigi: Ya, it couldn't have just got up and walked away.  
Ness: I'm tellin' ya! The N64 is gone!  
  
Samus decided to take charge of da situation before anyone overeacted. Good idea.  
  
Samus: Now everyone. Just stay calm and-  
Captain Falcon: Oh my gosh! The games gone, too!  
  
As soon as Captain F. said that, all hell broke loose. You see, you don't tell a Nintendo character when his game has been stolen. He looses endorsement deals ( or something like that. I wouldn't know. I've never had my game stolen.). Mario was yelling something awful, and everything was just chaos. It was then that I chose that precise moment to make my entrance ( ::cues hip detective music:: heh heh. )   
The name's Toad. That's it. I really don't have a last name. It's not fair. My mom didn't- but now I'm getting off the subject at hand. Damnit. Anyway....  
So I walk in and see that Mario's house is in havoc. But I knew that already, cause I was outside his window. Don't ask why, cause if I explain, there wouldn't be any point in this story. So, I stepped right into the middle of it and said-  
  
Toad: Hi guys! What's up?  
  
Bad choice of words. ~_~;;;;. Everyone was trying to tell me the story ( which I already knew ) at once.  
  
Luigi: You see Toad-  
Dk: And then-  
Yoshi: I hadn't eaten for 10 whole minutes-  
Link: And we were playing Super Smash-  
Pikachu: Pi ka Pi chu-  
Captain F.: You were not winning!-  
Fox: I was minding my own business-  
Samus: And then-  
Luigi: Jigglypuff-  
Mario: Baka Jigglypuff-  
Kirby: We were playing-  
Ness: -were making fun of my yo-yo-  
Toad: One at a time, ONE AT A TIME! Geez. Now Mario, YOU tell me what happened.   
Mario: Sure. Ok, so all of us are playing Super Smash Brothers and Link and Luigi are making popcorn,listening to and then they come out here. And then Jigglypuff got mad and sang her lullabye and we all fell asleep.  
  
Two sentances worth. Not bad.   
  
Toad: Well. Judging by your story, Mario ( and stuff I already knew), I would have to say that your N64....has been stolen.  
  
Bum-Bum-BUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Gasp!  
  
I don't see why everyone was so darn surprised. It had to have been stolen. It couldn't have just walked away, could it? Use your brains, people.  
  
Mario: Stolen?!  
  
That's what I said.  
  
Mario: But that was a birthday gift!  
  
Like theifs care about birthday gifts.  
  
Yoshi: But who stole it?  
Everyone: Yeah!  
Toad: In time, guys. First we need a list of suspects. Then clues and evidence. Then I can find out who stole the N64. So I'll come back later, ok?  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was part 2!! Um...whadaya think? I hope you like it. I'm not the funniest person in the world, I warn you, and my humopr is a bit..wry. So bare with me!   



	3. Toad finds some evidence! ( it's only ra...

Chapter 3!!  
  
Toad finds some evidence!  
  
  
  
Part 3, y'all! By the way, in case anybody was wondering, the word "baka" that appeared in the last chapter means "idiot". So , now you know. I might use a couple of japanese words, I don't know. Thanks for the nice reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
So as I left, everyone started to file out of the room. They all said their goodbyes and left. Little did they know that a mushroom was lurking in the shadows. That of course was me. Duh! So I went back to my spot under Mario's window, and from there, I was able to hear most of the Mario Brothers' conversation.  
  
Mario: That Toad is sure a swell guy.  
Luigi: Yeah, trying to find out who took your N64 and game.  
  
Why, thank you, guys! Anyti-  
  
Luigi: I just bet you $10 he doesn't find it.  
Mario: You're on!  
  
.................................thank for having such confidence in me, guys. ::rolls eyes:: Ya, ha ha ha, BITE ME!  
  
Mario: But who do you think could've done it?  
Luigi: Hmm....I don't know, but I think it was probably Jigglypuff.  
  
Ah-ha! A lead. I listened some more.  
  
Mario: Yeah. Being as she was the only one awake. Baka yarro Jigglypuff....  
Luigi: Mario, if you start using bad words, Mr. Miyamoto's gonna cut your pay, bro.  
  
I whipped out my detective notebook and started writing.  
" First suspect: Jigglypuff  
Clues: was the only one awake when everyone was asleep."  
  
I closed the notebook and put it away. Then I listende some more to see if the traitor brothers had anything more to say.   
  
Luigi: Well, we should get to cleaning up. $10 bucks says you can't finish cleaning before I can!  
Mario: Your on! You do dishes, I'll vacuum.  
Luigi: Oh, no you don't! YOU vacuum, I'LL do dishes!  
  
Luigi...::exasperated sigh:: Nevermind, man. They didn't have anything left to say, it seemed. SO I got up and walked away. SO, I thought to myself, I've got my first suspect. And it's Jigglypuff. I wonder why she's called that. It makes absolutely no- oh. OHHHHH! Oh, God. NOT gonna go there!! But then again, she has no reason to be called that. Heh. Anywho....  
I decided I might go and look for some more suspects. SO I headed over to YOshi's house.Ya, I know. YOu think all da Yoshi's live on Yoshi's Island. HA! YOU'RE WRONG!! This one doesn't! He happens to live not far from da Mushroom Kingdom. Maybe about 10 miles.   
I got there and knocked on the door. YOshi answered int. Who else would? ~_~;;;  
  
Yoshi: Hiya Toad! Come on in!  
  
I walked in and scanned the room for anything suspicious. Evrything seemed to be in order, except for a rather large box in the corner of the room.  
  
Yoshi: Hey Toad! Want anything to eat? A sandwich maybe? I'm getting something for myself!  
  
Didn't you JUST have popcorn half an hour ago? An hour at the most?!  
  
Toad: ^_^;;;;;;;; Naa, Yoshi, I'm fine. Um..Yoshi? What's in the box?  
  
Yoshi popped his head outta the kitchen.  
  
Yoshi: Huh? Oh, um...you mean THAT box.  
  
Ya, the only box in the house, dude.  
  
Yoshi: Oh, um, it's just something I've been, um, working on.  
  
Uh...huh. RIGHT. I could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't wanna talk about it. I pressed on anyway.  
  
Toad: What is it?  
  
Direct questions are the best kind of questions.  
  
Yoshi: Oh, nothing much. Just something I've been fidling with. Nothing, um, too important. You SURE you don't want anything to eat?  
  
So, you're gonna change the subject, are you? Fine. I had the info I wanted.  
  
Toad: No thanks, Yoshi dude. I gotta get going.  
Yoshi: Oh. Ok. Well, cya!  
  
I left. But stopped outside his window. It pays to be short sometimes, you know that? I looked in. He turned off all the lights, then came up to the window. I ducked. Like that would've helped any. He closed the shutters. I came back up. There were bright, flashing, lights coming from inside. VERY suspicious. I took out my notebook again and started writing.  
  
"2nd suspect: Yoshi  
Clues: Very suspicious behavior and a suspicious box"  
  
He probably stole the N64, put it in the box to make it seem as if a N64 wouldn't be in the box, and is probably making renovations to it so he can sell it for big bucks. Not bad, Yoshi, not ba- Um, I mean, SHAME ON YOU, MAN! ^_^;;;;;;.  
I was very tired. I don't know why, the writer decided to make me tired ( writer waves at the readers " Hiiiiiiiiii!!!!") So I went home. When I got there, there was an invitation. It said " You are invited to a party given by the beautiful, lovely and talented Princess Peach Toadstool".  
  
Somebody's modest ::rolls eyes::.  
  
" She asks if you could please bring any video games you have so we can play them. The party is in 2 days. Please R.S.V.P. by the day before."  
  
That didn't give me much time. I took the invite inside and put it on my table. Then I went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part numero tres is completed! How you like it? By the way, "baka yarro" means " stupid ass". So ya, Mario's probably gonna get a pay cut. LOL.   
Hope you liked it. Part 4 will be posted a.s.a.p.  



	4. Toad finds some more evidence, and gets ...

Toad finds more evidence, and gets into a Pokemon Battle!  
  
A/N: Howdy all my readers! Sorry it took so long to add part.....4, yea, that's it. ^_^;. Anywho, I hope you'll kinda like this part, even though I don't think it's very funny, but then again, you guys might think otherwise. Ok, enough yappin', in the words of Mario, " Here we gooooo!!!"  
  
  
  
The next morning, I woke early so I could continue my search for the criminal. Princess Modest's invite was still on my table, so I decided I'd better R.S.V.P while I was out. I changed outta my pajamas ( they are soo cute, with little bunny feet and all and even a little hood- but if you DARE tell the guys, I SWEAR I'll have to hurt you. Mmm-kay?) and put on my outting clothes. Then I walked outta my house.  
  
I headed over to the warp pipe that led to Kanto ( you know, the place that is like, where the first Pokemon journey took place.). I decided I should visit Pikachu instead of Jigglypuff cause I didn't feel like it, and besides, I hadn't seen the Pokemon Dream Team in a while. That's what I call Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu ( :: Togepi glares at the writer::) Oh, yeah, and Togepi.  
  
So I jumped down the pipe. Seconds later, I emerged out of the pipe in Celadon City. I headed over to the bus stop, cause that would take me to Pallet Town. I get on the bus, and who should be sitting there but the Dream Team.  
  
Ash: Hey Toad!  
Brock: Hey Toad!  
Misty: Hi Toad!  
Toad: Hi guys.  
  
I looked at Misty.  
  
Toad: Hi, Misty-chan  
  
Ash looked confused. Nothing new.  
  
Ash: Chan? What's that mean Brock?  
  
Ash didn't know me and Misty had dated a couple times. We had FUN. But, for some reason, she chose him over me. One word: WHY?!  
  
Brock: Nothing, Ash.  
Ash: Oh.  
  
~_~;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika pi! ( Hi, Toad! What's up? )  
Toad: oh, nothing mcuh. Just so happens that I was coming to visit you.  
  
Misty said that so only I could hear  
  
Misty: Came to try and get me back, eh?  
Toad: Eh heh heh heh, no.  
Ash: Really? Why'd you come to visit?  
  
I noticed the bag that was next to Brock.  
  
Toad: Brock-o, what's in the bag?  
  
Brock grabbed the bag, Pikachu dived in front of it, Misty sheilded it with her hands, Togepi trilled, Ash just sat.  
  
Brock and Misty: Nothing!  
Pikachu and Togepi: Nothing important anyway!  
Toad:O....k.  
  
The bus( lucky for them) stopped and they moved to get off.  
  
Brock: Well, it was nice seeing you again, Toad.  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
Misty looked out the window.  
  
Misty: Hey Ash? This isn't where you house is.  
  
Suddenly, a sinister laugh. Then sinister music.  
  
Toad: Huh?  
Misty: I know that sinister music anywhere!  
All 3: TEAM ROCKET!  
  
Jessie: Ah, Ha ha ha ha ha! Prepare for trouble, we're driving this!  
James: Ha ha ha! Make it double, we don't have a bus driving license!  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: James!  
Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
James: Surender now, or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Meowth: Meee-owth! That's right! Now hand over that Pikachu kid!   
James: Yes, and whatever's in that bag!  
  
Ash: Never! Pikachu thundershock!  
  
Pikachu prepared itself to shock the livnig daylights outta Team Rocket.  
  
Jessie: Na, ah, ah! If you shock the bus, it'll explode and you're in it!  
Misty: She's got a point, Ash!  
  
Of all the stupid things to happen. Now, of all times. I sighed.  
  
Toad: I ain't got time for this, guys. You think you can just go?  
  
Team Rocket looked at me.   
  
Jessie: Looks like the twerps have taken up gardening.  
James: Get out of our way, fungus freak!  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Toad: Okay. But I warned you.  
  
I reached under my mushroom hat and pulled out a pokeball.  
  
Toad: GO! Dragonite!!  
  
Everyone but Toad: DRAGONITE?!  
  
Yeah. That's what I said.  
  
Dragonite: Dragon!  
Jessie: OOOOH! A Dragonite!   
James: We don't have one of those!  
Meowth: Hand over the Pokemon, mushroom!  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Toad: Not today, Team Rocket. Dragonite, Hyper Beam, now!  
Dragonite: Dragonnnnnnnnnnnnnnite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragonite released a huge orb of energy that hit Team Rocket straight on. They flew out the bus front window.  
  
Jessie: Who would of thought-  
James: That we'd be beaten by a human salad article?  
Meowth: He wasn't a very fun-guy either!  
All: Looks like we're blasting off again!!!!!!!  
  
*Ding* ( I LOVE that sound!)  
  
Everyone turned to look at me.  
  
Brock: Wow, Toad! I didn't know you had a Dragonite!  
Ash: I didn't know you even had a Pokemon!  
Toad: Yeah, well. Last time I visited Kanto, I decided a Pokemon of my own would be a good thing to have. So I caught a Dratini. Then I raised it.  
Dragonite, return!  
  
Dragonite turned into a ball of energy and return into it's pokeball. I put it back under my hat.  
  
Misty: Wow, I never knew. That's so cool, Toad.  
Brock: But now we've got a long walk back to Pallet. We better get going. Cya Toad!  
Ash: Bye Toad!  
Misty: Cya Kinopio-chan! Thanks for helping us out.  
  
She gave me a kiss on the cheek. Heh heh, I'm always the ladys man.  
I remained on the bus for a moment. I took out my notebook. It pained me to do so, but I had to. "Third suspect: The Dream Team. Clues: acted very suspicious about the bag. Mario's N64 could of been in there."   
  
Besides, now that Misty was on the list, I could get her back for dumping me. So TAKE THAT! HA HAHAHAHAHA!! I'm ok now. ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of this part! It may seem a little...um...something, I don't know. But I wrote this part on a sugar high, so anything was possible. Don't ask why I added Team Rocket. It just seemed natural, you know? The twerps, Team Rocket, it go's together, see? A couple little notes. Kinopio is Toad's japanese name. Chan means like real close friend or something like that.Look out for the next part, coming soon! If you have any questions on it, feel free to e-mail me at Smallady13@aol.com 


	5. Toad RSVP's for a party!!

Toad R.S.V.P's for a party!  
  
  
~ Hey people! Sorry it took so long to post this part, but I've been really busy what with trying to finish middle school with at least a 3.5 GPA, and complete all the work. But I've found time this weekend to update, so be happy! Uh, I don't know how this chapter will turn out, so bare with me.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After vanquishing Team Rocket and the Dream TEam had left, I remained on the bus to think. I wrote the twerps on the suspect list, than thought a bit. Why would Ash steal it? It's not as if he could play it anywhere, they were always on the move. Maybe he'd send it to his mom, and she could keep it safe for him till his journey was over. Or MAYBE he was going to pawn it because he was out of money and needed to pay Misty back for her bike. Hmm...... Why would Yoshi? He could always just walk over to Mario's house to play it. Maybe he did it to get back at Mario, what with that chubby- wait, no, that's an understatement- what with that FAT plumber having to ride on his poor back all those times. Hmm........Ohh.......what if it was LUIGI?!?! He's always wanted attention, what with being in his brother's shadow ( literally and metaphorically)?? Maybe he wanted attention sooo much, that he turned to crime!! After my brilliant idea, I wrote Luigi on the list:  
Suspect: Luigi Mario  
Clues: he's the jealous younger brother, need I go on??  
  
Satisfied, I closed the book and proceeded to get off the bus. I realized I was pretty far out, so I would probably have to walk back to town. But ever so conveniently, an Officer Jenny came riding down the road on her motorcycle.   
  
Officer Jenny: What happened here?  
Toad: Ohhh! Officer Jenny! It was sooo horrible!  
Officer Jenny: Why, whatever happened?  
  
Heh. I was always good at acting sad and innocent.  
  
Toad: Oh, it was AWFUL!! Team Rocket came and-  
Jenny: Team Rocket?!  
Toad: YA! I JUST said that!!  
  
Oops.  
  
Toad: Oh, I mean, yess!!! It was Team Rocket! I was on the bus with some of my friends, when Team Rocket came and tried to take out Pokemon!  
Jenny: Oh, how awful!  
Toad: Yes, isn't it!! And luckily, I had my Dragonite with me-  
Jenny: Did you say Dragonite??  
  
::sigh:: Can you just let me finish?!?!  
  
Toad: Yes. But-  
Jenny: You must be an excellent trainer to be able to control one!  
Toad: Yes I am, but see-  
Jenny: Always as a child I wanted a Dragonite, but I was never able to handle one.  
Toad: Ok, but-  
Jenny: I was the only one of all my cousins who couldn't control one. I felt so alone.  
Toad: That's very..touching, but I really don't-  
Jenny: But now that I see that such a young trainer can train one, I feel confident that, now, I'm old enough and capable enough to train one too!!  
Toad: Yeah-  
Jenny: Now I can quit my job as an officer and go out and train Dragon Pokemon! It will be magical, and I'll finally be Queen of Dragon Pokemon! I can be psychic, and use all the powers they use! What the psychic mantra says, I will follow!!  
  
.............  
  
Toad: That's very..mysticall, Jenny, but see-  
Jenny: Thank you so much, young trainer! YOu've inspired me to-  
Toad: Ok, what part of I DON'T CARE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!  
  
Jenny looks at me blankly. ~_~;;;;;;;; I SWEAR, she should be a blonde.  
  
  
~ A.N. :: No offense to those that are blonde out there!!!!~  
  
  
Toad: Ok, ok. That's very nice and all the you're gonna be a Dragonite trainer-  
Jenny: So you approve?!!  
Toad: YES, DAMNIT, I APPROVE! ::ahem:: But see, all I wanted to know is if I could get a ride into town, not your whole life dream!  
Jenny: Oh!  
  
~_~;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Toad:......sooooo, can I get a ride or what?  
Jenny: Oh!  
  
Somebody shoot me. Please.  
  
Toad: ..............you can answer anytime now....  
Jenny:....Oh!!  
  
SHOOT ME,SHOOT ME NOW!!  
  
Jenny seemed to be n her own little world, so I carefully walked around her and mounted her bike.  
  
Toad: ( opens mouth to speak) Eh- ( changes mind, closes mouth, sighs, shakes head)   
  
I put on the helmet, threw her pokeballs off the bike ( goodness knows the poor idiot might need them, what with being out in the open by herself). I revved up the bike, and left.   
  
It didn't take me too long to reach Celadon again, so as soon as I got there, I rode to the Police Station and parked Jenny's bike there. I left a note saying  
  
" Dear fellow officers,  
  
It is my sad duty to tell you that I am leaving the family business of being an officer. I'm going to fulfill my weird childhood dream of becoming the Queen of all Dragon Pokemon and start to train a Dragonite. Don't weep for me, really, i don't deserve it. Please try to train another Jenny much better than you trained me, and tell her to fulfill her dreams early in life, and if she wants to, she can train Dragonite's too.   
  
Sincerely,   
Officer Jenny  
a.k.a. The Dragon Pokemon Queen."  
  
Then as an after-thought:  
  
" p.s. Please give this motor bike to the young fellow outside of the station. He'll take care of it, I know he will. Besides, all of you never took good care of it anyway, and it'll be much better off. Also, give him some money, maybe a coupla twenty's, cause the psychic powers of the Dragon Pokemon are telling me he needs it and that he's waiting outside the station."  
  
There, that's better. I put the note on the bike and knocked on the door. Than I ran to the other side of the building. And who should be standing there but some other "young fellow".  
  
Jr. Trainer: hiya! wanna have a pokemon battle??  
Toad: Oh no! Jr. Trainer out of the way!  
  
So I kicked the kid into the bushes. ::shrugs:: Hey, I coulda done worse.  
I ran to the side of the building, to see a bunch of officers standing around the bike.   
  
Officer 1: I can't believe it....  
Officer 2: She's gone......  
All Officers: YEAH!!!!!!!!! WHOO-HOOO!!!  
  
o_0. Well whaddya know, I did them a favor! But now was my cue to walk in front of the station.  
  
Officer 1: Hey kid!  
Toad: Me??  
Officer 2: Yeah, you!  
  
I walked over.  
  
Toad: Yeah??  
Officer 3: Our old boss left and she left us this letter saying to give her bike to a young fellow, and we were wondering if you were him.  
  
Heh. Who in their right mind would ask such a stupid question?  
  
Toad: Uh, maybe. Yeah, I guess so.  
Officer 2: Cool. Well, then here's the bike.   
Toad: Cool! Thank you!  
Officer 1: Hey number 2! YOu forgot about the money!  
Toad: Money??  
Officer 3: Yeah, she said to give you a couple of twenty's too.  
Toad: Sweet!  
  
They forked over the money and gave me the keys to the bike.  
  
All Officers: Well, there ya go! Bye!!  
Toad: Bye guys, and thanks alot!!  
  
I got on the bike and rode away.   
  
Toad: Heh heh. Suckers..  
  
I rode until I got to the Warp Pipe that would take me back to Toad Town; it was right next door to the station. I picked up the bike and threw it down the pipe ( don't ask how, the writer just gave me super strength for the moment:: writer waves at the readers again:: will you cut that out?! :: writer says " you gonna be getting on my case, and I'm gonna make sure your butt gets kicked in the next chapter":: I shut up.) I was just about to get in as well, when I hear someone calling my name.  
  
???: Hey Toad!  
  
I turn around and see that it's Kirby, running out of the Celadon Department Store with a parcel in hand.  
  
Toad: Oh, hey Kirb-ster. Sup?  
Kirby: Oh, nuttin much. Just finished doing some business at the store.  
  
oh, business eh?  
  
Toad: Oh, who for?  
Kirby: Running an errand for ::blush:: a girl.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. I suppressed a laugh. I smirked.  
  
Toad: A girl? And who would the lucky chick be?  
Kirby: Uh, just this girl I met on my last mission to save the world.  
Toad:......It's not Adeline, is it-  
Kirby: NO! Never Adeline! She's just a friend. Naa, it's someone much better.....::sighs dreamily::  
Toad: I don't know, I really don't know.   
Kirby: ::giggle:: It's this fairy. Her name is Ribbon. Ah....Ribbon. You know, she kissed me once? It was no the cheek, but I knew it meant something...  
  
WAit a second....  
  
Toad:: I thought you and Jigglypuff were-  
Kirby:: !!!!!!!!!  
Toad::....did I say something wrong?  
Kirby: I didn't know anyone knew about me and Jigglypuff!! YOu can't tell anyone!! Especially Ribbon!   
Toad: Ohh...Kirby's being a player, eh?  
Kirby: SHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
That Pink Cotton ball will never cease to amaze me.  
  
Toad: What kind of errand?  
Kirby: Oh, I can't tell you that! But, um, hey! you going to Peach's party??  
Toad: As a matter of fact, I was heading over there now.  
Kirby: WEll, I won't keep you. I'll cya tomorrow then, ok?  
Toad: Ok Kirby. Bye.  
Kirby: Bye!  
  
And the Pink-Player walked off, swinging his parcel....which could be the N64!! Or maybe something he bought with the profit of selling it!! That's it!! This Ribbon so-and-so is probably some con-artist in the fairy world and getting Kirby to do all her business in the "real world". By Heaven, that's it!! It must be- but it can't be, because why would a con-artist save the world??ARRGH! This is harder than I thought!!! Too bad, I thought, as I jumped down the pipe.   
  
I arrived back in Toad Town, and turned to enter the Big Double Star doors that would lead to Shooting Star Summit and Peach's Castle. I walked up the pathway to the castle doors, and knocked. Seconds later, a guard opened the door.  
  
Guard: Who goes there?  
Toad: Geez, Bernard we go through this every time! It's me, Toad!  
Bernard: Sorry TOad. It's-  
Toad and Bernard: Regulation  
Toad: ya, i know. ....Can I come in?  
Bernard: Oh, ya, sure.  
  
He let me in.  
  
Toad: So, where's the beauteous majesty of the Mushroom Kingdom?  
Bernard: Oh, she's loafing around here somewhere. Want me to help you find her?  
Toad: No, I can find her.   
  
I walked off. I roamed the castle looking for Peach. She wasn't in the library, she wasn't in the kitchen,she wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the closet, where was she??   
I walked out onto the grounds in the back of the castle and onto her private tennis court. And that's where I found her, practicing her back-hand swing.  
  
Toad: Hiya, beautiful.  
  
She turned and smiled at me.  
  
Peach: I am, aren't I?? Hi Toad!  
  
::rolls eyes:: What I tell ya? Oh, ya, she's modest all right. Man, I swear if Mario didn't already have her, she'd be mine in a sec..  
  
She walked over. That tennis outfit sure looked good on her....  
  
Peach: What brings you here?  
Toad: Huh?  
  
Peach grinned.   
  
Peach: I said, what brings you here?  
  
Oh. I was so busy fantasizing, that I didn't hear her.  
  
Toad: Oh, I uh, came to RSVP for your party.  
Peach: Oh! That's great! So you can come?  
  
Anything for you, dollface.  
  
Toad: Course I can come. Thanks for inviting me.  
  
So much for the Dick Tracy approach.  
  
Peach: Oh, that's just great Toad. I promise the party will be real fun!  
  
Oh, it will be if I can get you alone or something.. ::writer glares at Toad for thinking that way:: Ok, ok. Sorry. I'll stop. Geez.....  
  
Peach: You wanna play some tennis? ::smirk:: I'll go easy on you.  
  
God I love that smile...  
  
Toad: Sorry Peach. But I gotta get going.   
Peach: Aw, ok. Cya tomorrow then, when I'll look even better that today!  
  
~_~;;;;;;;. That's my girl.  
  
Toad: all right, cya Peach.  
Peach: Bye-bye!  
  
She waved good-bye to me before turning back to her practicing.  
  
::Sigh:: She is soooo ho- oh. EH hheh heh eh. Ok, as I was saying, I turned around and walked back through the castle. I finally reached the front entrance again.  
  
Bernard: Did you find her?  
Toad: Yeah, I found her.  
Bernard: all right then.   
Toad: Yeah.  
Bernard: Ok.  
TOad: Right.  
  
............................................................  
  
Toad: So, I'll be going now..  
Bernard: Oh, ya. See ya around Toad.  
  
Basket-case. ::shakes head:: Ah well. I R.S.V.P.'ed for the party, and I got some new suspects. All's left to do is figure out who did it.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WOW, this chapter was long!! ::wipes sweat off of forehead:: Ya, I know I might have made Toad just a *bit* Occ, but that's what makes it all the more funnier. I hope anyway. Hoped you liked it. i'm thinking I have about 2 more chapters to write. Until then, Good Luck Officer Jenny! By the way, Ribbon is the fairy girl from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and Toad Town and Shooting Star Summit is from Paper Mario. I think that's it.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Toad finds some stuff out, comes to a co...

Chapter 6  
Toad finds some stuff out, comes to a conclusion, and is almost late for a party  
  
  
A/N: Hey peoples. Sorry it took so long to update. Schools FINALLY over, and I just finished Summer School, so I decided I'd better update. Only about 2 chapters left....  
  
  
  
  
  
Who could it possibly be?? This case was beginning to get on my nerves...  
Anyway, I got back to the warp pipe, got on my bike, and rode to the warp pipe that would take me to Mario's house. I threw the bike in, and jumped in after it.  
  
I emerged outside the Marios' house, and saw Luigi mowing the lawn.  
  
Toad: Hey Luigi!  
  
Luigi looked up from his work.  
  
Luigi: Hey Toad! You looking for Mario? He's inside talking to the Princess on the phone.  
Toad: Thanks.  
  
I walked past him, up the stairs, and through the door. Mario was pacing up and down, talking.  
  
Mario: Yes, we'll be at your party tomorrow Princess. And no, I won't eat all the cake, alright? Ok, bye. ::click::  
  
He noticed me.  
  
Mario: Oh, hey Toad. How's the case going? PLEASE tell me you've figured out who did it?!  
Toad: Um, hate to disappoint you, but no, not yet.  
  
Mario looked as if he were going to faint.  
  
Mario: Whaddya mean 'not yet'?!?!?!  
  
I took a step back. Never can tell with these plumbers.  
  
Toad: Look Mario, I'm trying my hardest. Besides, it's not like I'm a professional detective or something, so just back off!  
  
Mario sighed.  
  
Mario: Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Toad, it's just that, well, the Princess asked me to bring it to the party, and I don't want to disappoint her. I can't tell her that it's been stolen, on account of, it was a gift from her in the first place.  
  
Hmph. She never got ME no N64 for MY birthday. ::grumbles incomprehensible words::  
  
Mario: So you see Toad, I REALLY need you to find it.  
Toad: Like I said, I'm trying. I'm hoping I can get it back by tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises.  
Mario: ::sigh:: Alright. I'll be seeing you then.  
Toad: Later.  
  
And I walked out the door, down the steps, and I see Luigi sitting on MY bike.  
  
Toad: Wegee! What the heck are you doing sitting on MY bike?!  
Luigi: Oh, it's YOUR bike?  
  
Well duh. If it wasn't there before and I just got here....  
  
Toad: Yeah. Would you mind getting up?  
Luigi: Oh, sorry, it's just-  
Toad: No, no,no! I don't want to hear another 'life long dream' story, alright? I've already had to sit through Officer Jenny's "Queen of Dragon Pokemon" spiel, so no more!  
  
Luigi looked stunned.  
  
Luigi: You know Officer Jenny? That's so cool, she's one of my friends! She knows all about my dream to become a motocross racer!  
  
........birds of a feather....  
  
Toad: That's great , Luigi, but I gotta go now. Get off my bike.  
Luigi: Oh, yeah.   
  
Luigi got off the bike.  
  
Luigi: Bye!  
Toad: Cya.  
  
I put the bike in the warp pipe, then jumped in.  
  
Some moment later in Toad Town, I popped out of the warp pipe. And right into Spike.  
  
Spike: Yo Toad! I've got something important to tell ya!  
Toad: Not now, Lakilester.  
Spike: AH! Don't call me that!!!  
Toad: Listen, I don't got time for this.  
  
I moved him outta the way, got on my bike and sped away.  
  
Spike: Check your E-mail!!  
  
  
Ah, home sweet home. I pulled up in front of my house, parked the bike, and went inside. There was a message on the answer machine. I pushed the button.  
  
???: Jig puff! Jiggly puff puff jigglypuff!  
  
Oh, it was Jigglypuff.   
  
A/N: Excuse the interruption. For reasons I cannot control, Jigglypuffs' speech will not be written in jigglypuffen, but in english, on account of, that would take too long to type out. Thank you.  
  
Jigglypuff: Hey Toad! Just a little help on your case ,ok? It might not help much but too bad! After everyone went to sleep, I started playing the game. When that got boring, I too fell asleep. I was kinda between sleep and being awake, when I heard a faint knocking on the door. Then someone- ::click::  
  
I raised an eyebrow  
  
answer machine: 2nd message.  
Jigglypuff: Stupid answer machine! Toad, you should really allow more taping time on this thing! Anyway, someone came in. I couldn't see who it was, cause I was half asleep like I said. So take me off the suspect list cause I KNOW everyone thinks it's me!! Then I woke up and went in the kitchen to get-::click::  
  
I need to reset my answer machine.  
  
answer machine: 3rd message.  
Jigglypuff: grrr.....as I was saying, I went to get some snacks, and when I came out, everyone was awake and yelling at me. Then Ness noticed the N64 was missing and you came in. And that's all I know. I would've told you at Mario's house, but everyone would have thought I was lying. AND I'M NOT! I'll cya tomorrow at Peach's party. Bye-::click::  
  
I reached to the machine and pressed a button.  
  
answer machine: tape recording time reset.  
  
I shook my head. I went over to the computer. Logged onto MOL  
  
A/N: MOL= Mushroom Online  
  
A little icon flashed.   
  
Computer: You've got mail!  
  
I clicked. Some message from some dude with the screen name of CoolioFlowerFieldsDude@coolguys.com  
I clicked on the message. It only had 3 words on it.  
  
Hit Dead Pic  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Huh? Now I've gotten some pretty weird Fwd messages before, but this takes the cake.   
  
Toad: .......uh...huh.   
  
I clicked on Notify MOL. Geez, for all I know, it could have been some wacko sending me a computer virus. I didn't see Lakilester's message on there, so I signed off. Time for bed! ::writer glares at Toad: WHAT? What I do now?   
  
Writer: It's what you didn't do.  
Toad: And that would be...??  
Writer : ::sigh:: Put all that Jigglypuff said in your notebook.  
Toad:...I knew that.  
  
I went over to my notebook, and thought over what Jigglypuff said. Someone came in....SOMEONE CAME IN! Ha, it was someone from the outside!! But who? Then I thought of someone who should have been on the list form the beginning. Bowser Koopa!! how could I have forgotten that big idiot?! I scribbled-  
  
" suspect 7: Bowser  
clues: he's just mean like that."  
  
But then again, how could it be him? Since when does Bowser knock? ARGH!! I must find my center, calm down before I hurt myself...grr. Too bad, looks like Mario isn't getting his N64 back anytime soon. Maybe I can just call a detective agency and have them take over the case.. I got in bed, turned out the light, and went to sleep.  
  
  
That night I had a dream. It was about the case ( yeah, I know what you people were thinking it was about...and shame on you!). I saw all the people who were at Mario's house. I heard Jigglypuffs voice of "Someone came in..". I saw all of the Super Smash Bros. characters. And some people who didn't make it in. I saw the wacko's message. hit dead pic. That for some reason kept showing up. Peach's invitation..  
  
Then I woke up. Late, might I add. Stupid Pikachu alarm clock didn't go off...I was going to be late for the party! I picked up Peach's invitation. Looked at it. Got a pencil off my desk, and some paper, and wrote some words on it. Erased, tried again. Stopped, looked at the words, My eyes went wide, looked at the invite again, back at the paper, and I knew who did it. I don't exactly know how that worked out, but I knew. I shook my head. But that can't be right, I told myself. Ah well, it was an answer. I looked at the clock. Peach's party started in 5 minutes. I raced around the house, grabbed my clothes, put them on, and raced out the door with one shoe on and the other in my mouth. And again, I run into Lakilester.  
  
Spike: Hey dude, did you get my e-mail?  
Toad: No, I didn't, but I'm kinda in a hurry right now.  
  
I got on my bike.  
  
Spike: Ah. I coulda sworn it was the right e-mail address. You are Kinopio007@MOL.com right??  
Toad: Yes, but-  
Spike: I guess you'll get it later today then. Alright, cya dude!  
  
And he flew off. I raced off. At the star doors leading to Peach's castle, I parked my bike. Raced through the doors, up the steps, and I run into Bernard.  
  
Bernard: Halt, who goes-  
Toad: Not now Bernard!  
  
I ran right past him. And into the hall where everyone was standing.  
  
Toad: Mario!   
Mario: Hiya Toad! Sup-  
Toad: Mario, I know who did it!!  
  
Mario's eyes got big.   
  
Mario: You do?!? SWEET!! Everyone, Toad knows who did it!  
  
Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me.   
  
Toad: uh, well. It doesn't make sense but..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HA! Cliffhanger. Have you figured it out yet? I'll admit, I didn't right this mystery very well, so the answer might not make much sense, but it'll make you think a bit. I'll have one more chapter, then an epilogue. I think..not sure. Um, oh yeah. Lakilester is from Paper Mario, he's a Lakitu who calls himself Spike. Flower Fields is also from Paper Mario. Ok, that is it.  
  
  
  



	7. The Culprit is.....

Chapter 7  
And the culprit is...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Here it is. The answer to the whole gosh darn story. Like I said before, it probably won't make much sense, but none of this story really did. By the way, I've decided to merge this chapter and the epilogue. Here we go...  
  
  
  
  
  
Toad: It doesn't make sense, but..  
Mario: Go on...  
Toad: ........  
Everybody but Toad: WELL?!  
  
Gee, you don't have to yell.  
  
Toad: Um, well it was...Peach.  
  
Everybody just kinda looked at me. Then they started laughing.  
  
Mario: That's a good one, Toad. Now, who really did it?  
  
I looked at him real hard  
  
Toad: I'm serious. I thought about it real hard, and even though I'm a bit skeptical of it, that's my conclusion.  
  
Mario looked ( along with everybody else) confused.  
  
Luigi: But how?  
Everybody: Yeah, how Toad?  
  
Ok, let's see if I can explain this in a way everybody can understand.  
  
Toad: Right. Um, well, first of all, when I started this case, I had almost everyone of you down as suspects. Right? Ok. Last night I had a dream about the case-  
Mario: So you're letting a dream influence your decision?  
Fox: Dude, that's messed up.  
Kirby: How can you let a dream-  
Toad: Can you guys just let me finish?! Hear me out, alright?  
  
Everybody shut up.  
  
Toad: Ok. So my dream went like this. I saw everybody who was invited to Mario's house right. Then I saw Peach's invite. Then I saw these words, right? The words were "hit dead pic". I got those words from some e-mail some wacko sent me. I saw everybody who was in Super Smash Bros. Ok?  
  
Captain Falcon: So what's this dream got to do with anything?  
Toad: I'm getting to that.  
  
Geez, you people are impatient..  
  
Toad: Ok, so who was invited to Mario's house?  
Samus: Me, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Ness, Yoshi-  
Link: Me, the singing marshmallow, pikachu and Luigi.  
Toad: Right. And all those people performed in Super Smash Bros. right?  
Everyone: Yeah.  
Toad: Ok, so I come to my first point. Peach wasn't in the game. Peach wasn't even invited to the party.  
  
Everybody looked at eachother, but didn't say anything.   
  
Toad: To my next point then. Peach's invite, it said " Bring any games you have, cause we'll be playing Nintendo". How could she play Nintendo without an N64?  
  
Mario: Because she was borrowing mine, I told you that.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Toad: Ok, I'll come back to that later. Next point, I got some important information from a very reliable source, but I'm not saying who. Ok, Jigglypuff called me-  
  
Oops.  
  
Toad: Ok, so someone called me and left me a message saying that someone knocked on your door Mario. Someone came in, leading me to believe that it was someone from the outside who stole it. Who wasn't at your house again Mario?  
  
Mario looked pained.  
  
Mario: ....Peach.  
Toad: Yeah. Not to mention the fact that the e-mail that I got, the one that says ' hit dead pic', remarkably says when unscrambled, 'Peach did it'. Someone most probably saw her, and wanting to remain anonymous  
e-mailed me.  
  
I grinned. Pretty good, eh?  
  
Toad: So what do you think?  
  
Mario just kinda looked at me.  
  
Toad: Mario?  
Mario:.....Toad...well...the thing is..it kinda makes sense, but....  
  
But at this moment, Princess Peach can be seen walking down the staircase, smiling from ear to ear, in a pretty white and pink dress.  
  
Peach: Hi everyone! I'm glad you could co-  
Mario: Peach, how could you?  
  
Talk about the direct approach. ~_~;  
  
Peach looked at him kinda odd.  
  
Peach: Mario, if this is about you thinking I was dating Luigi, I already told you-  
Mario: No! Don't play dumb! Why'd you steal my N64?!  
  
Luigi can be seen taking a big sigh of relief in the corner. I raise an eyebrow at him and he laughs nervously.   
  
Peach: Why would I steal your N64?  
Toad: For your own twisted reasons Princess.  
Peach: Oh, hi Toad!  
Mario: Don't "hi Toad" him! Answer me!  
Peach: Mario, again I say why would I take it?  
Toad: I've got plenty of evidence that you stole it! Like the other day someone came into Mario's house-  
  
Peach looked ticked.  
  
Peach: Yeah, that was me the other day, but-  
Luigi: So you admit to the crime!  
Peach: NO!  
Kirby: Someone get Bernard over here-  
Peach: grrrrrRRR FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, WILL EVERYBODY JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A MOMENT?!?!?!?!  
  
Silence. A word of caution, never get Princess Peach Toadstool mad. Never ever. It's not pretty.   
  
Peach: Thank you! Ok, I did go to Mario's house the other day. And yes, I DID take the N64-  
Mario: PEACH, HOW COULD-  
  
She shot daggers at Mario with her eyes. He shut up. Man I wish I had that kind of power.  
  
Peach: I took the N64, on account of Mario said I could borrow it for the party.  
Mario: I said I'd bring it with me though.  
Peach: Yes, I know. But see, if you had checked your e-mail, you would have seen that I e-mailed you 3 days ago saying that I was gonna come over and take it. And even more, when I got there, you were all asleep, and I saw Toad under the window, but that's not important. I saw you all asleep, so I took the N64, and I even wrote on a paper that I took it and don't bother bringing it.  
Jigglypuff: Uh, where'd you put the paper?  
  
Peach raised an eyebrow  
  
Peach: I put the paper in the kitchen. Why...?  
  
Jigglypuff looked thoughtful.  
  
Jigglypuff: Oh. I thought it was a napkin.  
  
::TRIP:: Everyone fell over anime-style except Jigglypuff.  
  
Mario: D'ohhhhhhh!  
Fox: Typical.  
Toad: ...Oh.  
Peach: Yeah, 'OH!'. And Mario, the other day when you called to RSVP, I kept trying to ask if you got the note, but you wouldn't stop talking!   
  
....That's why he was talking so fast, not wanting Peach to ask questions...Well, that changes everything.  
  
Mario: Peach, I'm..I'm sorry. I was just a bit worried, cause you gave it to me and-  
  
Peach shook her head  
  
Peach: No, it's ok Mario. I understand. If something of mine was stolen, I would worry too.   
  
She walked over and gave him a kiss.   
  
Toad: Well, that's lovely and all, but um...did I get it right?  
Kirby: Nope.  
Toad: What?!  
Dk: Not really anyway. It was her, but you twisted it and didn't look for clues right.  
Toad: But-  
Peach: But nothing. Case closed. Let's have fun.  
Toad: Wait, one more question. Why were you guys acting so odd? Hiding stuff from me and what not?  
  
Everybody looked at eachother.  
  
Samus: You don't know?  
  
Well, I wouldn't be asking if I knew, now would I?  
  
Yoshi: Dude, don't you know what today is?  
Toad: Sunday?  
Mario: No, dork-wad!  
Peach: Hit the button!  
  
Someone pressed a button, and the lights flashed off, then came back on.  
  
Toad: What the-?  
  
Balloons. Streamers. Confetti. And a banner across the stairs.  
  
Toad: Happy Birthday Toad?  
Everyone: Happy Birthday Toad!!  
  
......Damn.....  
  
Toad: That's right....I must have completely forgotten since I was so wrapped up in the case.  
Yoshi: And we were all acting odd cause we were getting your gifts and you always happened to be there.  
  
Oh....that would make sense...  
  
Peach: Happy Birthday, Toad.  
  
She gave me a kiss on the cheek. Wow....anyway..  
  
Peach: To the presents!  
  
A whole bunch of servant toads came out with gifts.  
I got a whole bunch of cool stuff. From Ness a yo-yo ( figures). From Mario and Luigi, my own Mario Brothers Hat. From Yoshi, an MP5 player for my computer. Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi and Brock, a custom made Pokedex. From Link, a cross-bow. Samus, a laser sword. Captain Falcon, Free Admission to F-Zero Race-plex, Jigglypuff, a How To Draw on someone's Face when they won't listen to You Sing book, from Fox, a model of his ship. Kirby's was last.  
  
Kirby: Go on. Open it!  
  
I tore open the wrapping, and found a stuffed animal.  
  
Animal: Hi, I'm Larry, the Shivering Chipmunk. Brrr, I'm cold, I need a sweater.   
  
Everybody turned to look at Kirby who was beaming.  
  
Kirby: Do you like it?  
  
He whispered to me-  
  
Kirby: It was Ribbon's idea.  
Toad: I'm sure it was, spanky.  
  
Larry: Hi, I'm Larry, the Shivering Chipmunk. Brrr, I'm cold, I need a sweater.  
  
Toad: Well, thanks alot everyone, I really appreciated it and-  
Peach: We're not done yet! We still have to play video games AND eat cake, specially made by Yoshi!  
  
Oh. Ok.  
  
  
  
  
Several hours and several rounds of Super Smash later, I left the castle. And who should I find floating around, but you-know-who.  
  
Spike: Hey Toad! Happy Birthday dude!  
Toad: Thank you, Lakilester.   
Spike: GAH! Don't call me that!!   
Toad: Sorry.  
Spike: So anyway, you sure you didn't get my e-mail?  
  
We were walking toward my bike.  
  
Toad: I swear I didn't get it. All I got was some weird e-mail that helped me solve the case from some CoolioFlowerFieldsDude@coolguys.com  
Spike: Dude, that was my e-mail!!  
  
Huh?  
  
Toad: Huh?  
Spike: That's my e-mail address!  
Toad: But how'd you know-?  
Spike: Dude, Lakitu's see everything. I was just flying, trying to get away from my friends for a couple of hours, when I decide, " Dude, why don't I go visit Mario?". So I'm on my way there, and I see the Princess coming from the warp pipe, and I'm like " Hey, wassup, Princess dude?", and I told her that I was going to visit Mario, and she told me that he was asleep and that's where she just came from. She had the N64 with her. Then like later? I heard something about Mario's N64 has been stolen from the old gang. You know, Goombario, Kooper, them, right? Well, I heard that like you were trying to help, right? SO, I decided I'd help you out! I've been trying for the last coupla days to get in touch with you, but your answer machine is on the fritz, and everytime I tried to call, the line was busy.   
  
So that's why that dork was trying to talk to me yesterday!  
  
Spike: I tried to tell you yesterday, but you were too busy, so I e-mailed you in code, hoping you'd figure it out.  
Toad: Oh. Wow.   
Spike: Yeah, and now for some reason, I can't get online. They've like blocked me or something. And I can't figure out why.  
  
Oops. Eh,heheh heheh. ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Toad: Well, I don't know about that. But, uh, thanks La- Spike.  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
Spike: No problem, dude.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
5 weeks after....  
  
::Night Time::  
  
Toad: Schnoor......  
  
Toad: Snoor........  
Toad: Schnooorr.............  
  
Larry: Hi, I'm Larry, the Shivering Chipmunk. Brrr, I'm cold, I need a sweater.  
  
( Toad wakes up, glares at Larry.)  
  
Larry: Hi, I'm Larry, the Shivering Chipmunk. Brrr, I'm cold, I need a sweater.  
  
( Toad feels around under the bed, finds what he's looking for)  
  
Larry: Hi, I'm Larry, the Shivering Chipmunk. Brr, I'm cold, I-   
  
SMASH!!!!  
  
Larry: Hi,I'mLarrrrrryyyyyyyyy.......::sproing::  
  
( Toad grins, puts down mallet, goes back to sleep)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HA!!!! I've FINALLY finished it!!! ::Happy witch dance around the campfire:: That took me forever!! I hope the ending was ok, and the answer kinda made sense. I'd like to thank my language arts teacher, Ms. Hansen, for proof reading this for me, and my sisters, for not bugging me when I was typing. I hope you guys liked it, for my first fic, I think it was pretty good.  
I'll be seeing ya, and who knows? Maybe I'll write another story.  
  
  
  
  
Good-bye, so long, until we meet again........  



End file.
